Chaos Theory
by JennMel
Summary: All Toad wanted to do was exist, to just be left alone. Even that, it seems, is too much to ask. Unwillingly, he finds himself dragged into a young mutant's life, stuck between Xavier and Magneto. And that's the good news.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is my first X-Men story, and I really hope you enjoy it. It's AU, but is still sort of set within the timeline of the movies. Basically, the first film happened as normal, and this is set directly after that. There will however be some characters from X2 and 3, that will appear despite the fact they shouldn't be there. Anyway, please continue!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Imogen. Any comment made concerning places etc. is completely random. I have nothing against the residents or places themselves, as I've never been there. They do not represent my own views, and are strong generalisations.

Chaos Theory

Chapter 1

"Oi! You!"

A shout sounded from behind, making the girl stop. And it had been such a good day. Sighing, she dropped her rucksack at her feet and turned to see a man in his late twenties walking swiftly towards her, stopping a few metres away. She eyed him coldly, "Can I help you?"

"I saw what you did back there! You're one of them mutants!"

The girl quirked an eyebrow, "Really? And what exactly am I supposed to have done?"

"You made that car swerve away from the dog into that hydrant." She rolled her eyes – one good deed and they try to burn you for it. If only people were more like dogs, and then the world would be a happier place.

"You've lost it, mate; can't help you. A doctor might be able to though - find yourself some happy pills."

"I've called the cops! You tried to kill the driver!" His voice shook slightly.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. She desperately wanted to get away from this idiot and slip into a less painful mindset, but she couldn't. For all she knew the guy could be carrying a gun – one thing she hated about her new country of residence; at least back in England her main worry had been knifes, every so often with a gun thrown in, not much of an improvement, but still. Sirens sounded from a few streets away. Damned small towns never had anything better to do than chase eighteen year old mutants. Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her head to cross over her body, "However much fun I'm having talking to you right now, I've gotta get going. See ya!"

Before the man could contemplate any further remark, the girl was off, pelting across the street and jumping over a fence into a garden. Bloody dogs – last time she ever helped one of them.

Sirens pursued her as she ran in the direction she thought would take her out of the town. An odd roaring above signalled what she might have thought to be a helicopter had she felt more important and been in a bigger city. Suddenly, hands grabbed her around the waist, and for a second, her vision seemed to black out, then she was standing in a small metal room with a blue man, while a woman with red hair stood nearby. Immediately on the defensive, the girl threw all of the pain from her headache into a pulse of air out from her body that made both slam into the walls. "Who the hell are you?"

"Please calm down." The red head spoke, "We were going to land, but Kurt thought it would be a better idea to just grab you before the police caught up."

The girl gave the blue guy – who, she also noticed, had a tail of all things – a wary look, "You can teleport?"

Surprisingly, all the man did was smile shyly before moving away to the front of – holy crap she was on a plane. The red head smiled, "My name is Dr Jean Grey, and the man who saved you was Nightcrawler, or Kurt Wagner. The pilot is Scott Summers, or Cyclops."

"Erm, no offence, but I was doing fine by myself. Again, I ask, who are you?"

"We're representatives of the Xavier Institute. And we're here because Professor Charles Xavier wants to offer you a place at his school for mutants. What's your name?"

The girl blinked a few times, a headache once more beginning to build behind her eyes, "Imogen."

"Imogen…" She said it in a tone that expected more information.

"I don't have any other names, none that I'd give to a stranger. I'm from the UK."

The woman gave a wry smile, "I surmised that much from your accent. Please sit down; you don't want to be standing all flight." She gestured towards the cockpit where many seats were set up, but Imogen preferred to stay in a more defensible area, and so sat down on one of the metal seats jutting out from the wall.

"So I'm coming with you, like it or not? I've heard of you guys, 'X-Men', ain't it?"

Jean nodded, "You have no obligation to stay with us; we only thought you needed help. It's somewhere safe for people like us."

Imogen snorted, an odd look of mirth dancing in her eyes, "Thanks, lady, but I don't think you can help with my gift."

"It's interesting to hear you call it a gift – I've met many who call it a curse, most call it their power. And I can definitely help you. We share the same power." To demonstrate, Jean raised her hand, causing Imogen's rucksack to levitate a few feet above the floor, "We both have telekinesis, and some mental abilities. You're very good at masking your thoughts."

Imogen didn't say anything, her mind whirring. It would be nice to stop running, nice to have a constant supply of food. Although returning to school would not be as fun, she could meet other mutants her age. If they wanted to believe her gift was to move things by air and have extremely strong mental shields, then so be it. She quirked a smile, "Where do I sign?"

Jean let out a slight sigh of what might have been relief. Before she could explain anything any further, an American voice called from the cockpit, "We're landing now."

Jean smiled, "I'll take you to the Professor. He'll explain everything."

Imogen yawned, subtly massaging her temple, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven – the school will be up by now."

Inwardly, Imogen groaned, another whole day before she could get rid of that damned headache.

* * *

The Mansion seemed endless. The lower levels had all been white, but now the walls had taken on an old look. Small children ran giggling down stairs and through corridors, a few of the more innocent ones stopping to gape at the new arrival with Jean. The older ones gave warm, secretive smiles. As they reached an emptier corridor, a huge crash of what sounded like a very expensive glass object echoed from behind one of the doors. Jean broke into a run, flinging open the door to what must have been the Professor's office. Tentatively, Imogen followed, poking her head around the doorframe. There were three people in the room, all of whom combined created a very odd picture. A middle aged bald man sat in a wheelchair by a desk, surrounded by shards of glass. Jean stood in the middle, hand raised towards the third occupant, who was currently struggling as he was suspended in mid air. The Professor sighed, but then smiled when he saw Imogen, "Ah, the new arrival. I think we should end our session there today." 

"Aww, and I wos having such a good time." The man sneered in a thick British accent.

Xavier sighed again, "You will make no progress, Mr Toynbee, if you continue to have episodes like this."

"Piss off."

"Jean, please escort our guest to his quarters." The redhead brought the green man down to the floor quite suddenly, before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door.

As they reached Imogen, The man stopped for a second, "Piece of advice, kid - get out of this hellhole while you still can."

The older man looked like he was getting a headache as bad as Imogen's, "Please shut the door. I am Professor Xavier, and this is my school." He smiled warmly, "I'm sorry, normally I would know your name, but your shields are quite impressive. I'm a telepath, you see."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm Imogen. What was with that guy, I thought being here wasn't compulsory."

"It is not, of course, I am sorry he gave you a bad first impression. That was Toad, a wanted terrorist and assassin, formerly a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He is here as part of my attempt at his rehabilitation. I believe he cannot be blamed for his actions, only those actions of the ones he thought loved him. But enough about that, please sit, we have things to discuss."

Imogen sat as the Professor moved behind his desk, "So, what d'ya wanna know." She put on a false cheery smile; she was starting to think that trusting these people had just thrown her into the deep end of a very big ocean.

"I suppose asking your education would be a good start, and when your powers manifested themselves. You have only come to our attention fairly recently, since you moved to this country and started openly using your powers."

"I wouldn't call it openly…" Imogen started, but then gave up when faced with Xavier's wry smile, "I stopped school as soon as I was sixteen and it was no longer compulsory. I've had my powers as long as I can remember." Well, sort of, but they weren't to know that.

The Professor nodded thoughtfully, "I presume, as you are here, that you would like to stay?" Imogen shrugged, "I will put you in a room with one of the other girls your age, and you will be expected to attend lessons, both from the normal curriculum and extra ones to teach you how to control your powers. However, I would imagine that today you might prefer to sleep?"

Imogen smiled gratefully, and then jumped out of her skin as a girl with short brown hair bounced _through_ the door, "Holy crap!"

The Professor smiled, "This is a school from mutants, Imogen; I suggest you start to expect things like that to occur on a regular basis. This is Kitty, she will be your roommate, and will show you around."

The ghost-girl smiled brightly, "Hi! Can we go Professor?" Imogen had to suppress the groan at the chirpy voice; her headache would never improve at this rate.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So there you have it. Things should speed up next chapter, but please leave a review in the meantime - I would love to hear your thoughts and advice!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thanks for the feedback:) It's strange that you say Imogen is an unusual name, as it's quite common around my area. Must be a regional thing:)

Chapter 2

As the two girls walked away from the office, Kitty talked non stop, "So I can walk through walls, and my mutant name is Shadowcat. You'll soon see that everyone has two names – normal and mutant. Everyone's really cool around here, cept maybe Pyro, he tends to perve on some of the girls, 'specially Rogue, but she's Bobby's girlfriend, so Bobby tends to freeze him now and again, but it doesn't matter, coz they're still good mates, and all Pyro needs to do it melt himself. Peter's really cool, so's Jube, but the little kids can get a bit annoying sometimes. The Professor's really kind, and then there's Logan, he's another teacher. Do you have a mutant name?" Imogen opened her mouth to reply that she didn't, but Kitty continued, "Don't worry, you'll get one soon enough. This is our room, I sleep in the left bed; you can have the other. I said I'd meet Rogue for breakfast, so I leave you to get settled in. To get to the kitchen, you just go straight down the hall and down the east staircase. There'll be people at the bottom to point you in the right direction. See ya in a few!"

The door closed. Imogen blinked a few times, before flopping heavily down on her bed, dumping her rucksack by the bedside table. That girl was not natural - no one should be able to fit so much into so few amount of breaths. For a minute, Imogen just lay on her new bed, contemplating what she wanted most; to sleep, to eat, or have a shower. As eating would involve having to endure loud noises, and there was no way she would be able to sleep having skipped a night and stayed with the headache, she opted for the shower. This was getting more overwhelming by the second, and she had a horrible feeling that it was just going to get worse.

* * *

The sky was darkening into dusk, and Imogen sat with Kitty, Bobby, Rogue and John in a common room listening quietly to their easy conversation, but not joining in. The smaller children were currently being ushered to bed by Logan and Storm. Imogen winced as a loud bang above indicated that all were not necessarily willing. A loud argument from the entrance hall caused the four to cease their conversation; Rogue visibly tensed. It was Jean and that Toad man from earlier. They seemed to be yelling about whether he should be allowed outside. "Look, this bloody bracelet will stop me from going anywhere I shouldn't – I've had enough electricity to last me a lifetime."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere unsupervised!"

"Better let me go, or have one of yer kids wind up in a nasty situation!"

"Don't you dare threaten them Toad!" A sigh. "Fine, but if you go out, you stay out until I send Logan to collect you in the morning."

There was a pause, "I'm not a sodding cat, woman!" There was a slamming of the door to indicate that he had accepted her offer.

Bobby scowled, taking Rogue hand comfortingly, "I don't know why he's still here – he tried to kill half the teachers on Liberty Island!"

John nodded in agreement. Imogen paused, but her curiosity got the better of her. She had heard the odd story of what had happened, but hadn't been near a television at the time, "Sorry, but what did he actually _do_?"

She wished she hadn't asked; Kitty launched into a huge explanation, only to be stopped ten minutes later by Peter, who had come over to see what they were doing. He smiled, "So basically, Imy, don't go near him."

Conversation turned to lighter topics, but Imogen found she couldn't follow. Her head felt like it was splitting in two; she rarely put up with it this long. Finally, they began to make their way to bed around eleven. Bobby stayed – he had explained earlier that sometimes his power gave him insomnia, so he usually volunteered to watch over the other nocturnal kids. As they passed the entrance hall, Imogen gave the door a longing look. There was no way she could deal with another day of this headache – she might explode something expensive. Making an excuse that she wanted to get a drink of water and stay downstairs for a bit longer, Imogen waited until the others had gone. Silently, she moved to the door, unbolted it, and slipped outside into the weak light of the new moon.

Shutting the door, Imogen sighed as the night swept over her. For a moment, she shut her eyes, leaning against the wall, feeling the pain in her head ebb away as her brown hair made a smooth transition to a deep, coal black. Opening her eyes, she was rewarded with a view of the grounds as if she were looking on them in full sunlight. Suddenly feeling wide awake with her new state of mind, but not having any specific plans, Imy began to wander aimlessly. She wasn't worried about being seen – unless someone had night vision, she would just look like a shadow in the corner of their eye.

* * *

Toad was crouched up high in the branches of a withered oak tree when he saw the door to the Mansion open and light spill out onto the grass. He sighed, expecting to see the silhouette of the great hulking Wolverine, and so was shocked to see the slim outline of the new girl from earlier. He watched in curious amusement, blinking to focus his eyes, as the girl began to walk slowly around. He frowned; her movements seemed fluid, as if she was more supported by the air around her. He watched as her head turned, and she suddenly changed to a path with more direction – namely towards him. He wasn't bothered. There was very little light away from the school, and there was no way she would be able to see him. He smirked as she sat down at the base of the tree, plotting of ways to terrorize her, when, "Aren't you gonna say hello Toad-man?"

"Jesus!" He overbalanced and fell out of the tree – something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

Smirking wickedly, she looked down at his tangled form. He was quite young, but older than her. The oddest feature of him was the green skin and hair. He wore baggy clothes that shadowed his features, and a silver earring glinted from one ear. But his strange golden eyes, however hostile, confirmed that Imogen had not been wrong in coming over. He was wary, but not immediately violent. "No, I'm Imy, sorry to disappoint you mate."

It took him a moment to assimilate the accent, "Oh bloody hell, yer a scouser!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Have a gold star. You're a cockney – least you sound like one. Get over it. Besides, I haven't lived in Liverpool since I was ten."

"'Ow the hell did you see me?"

"My mutant gift is orientated around the night. I am night. It's what I do." Perhaps not the smartest idea, telling him that, considering she wouldn't be using her night gift in the school. "Look, I know you're a Toad, but I can't imagine flies taste that nice, so d'ya mind shutting yer mouth?"

His face immediately changed into scowl, "I'm outta here - you stay in your half of the grounds. I don't have the patience to deal with one of Wheels' pets."

"Aww, I love you too."

"Piss off!"

Imogen smiled sweetly, "So, what's your name, 'cause no offence, but the name 'Toad' is a bit crap."

He bristled, "Yeah? Well so's the name Imogen – bet yer parents are rich."

"Oh come on! Do these jeans look like they belong to someone with money? So, we know your surname, Toynbee; that just leave's the first name!"

"Are you here to just to be the bane of my existence of summit?"

"Well, least you've got some brain cells on you."

Toad looked furious, and then he grinned, showing flat yellow teeth, "Alright. If you can floor me, I'll tell yer me name – if not you leave me be."

Knowing she was walking into a trap, but intrigued, Imogen nodded, standing. For the next six hours, Toad constantly beat Imogen to the ground – not too hard, he didn't feel like facing Xavier's wolf, but with enough force to give her a lot of bruises. Much to his chagrin, however, Imy, although abysmal at any kind of fighting, was incredibly persistent. Near five in the morning, the first rays of sunlight began to shine on the horizon. Smiling, Imogen got up from the ground and brushed a leaf off her shoulder. She shook her head like a dog, and her hair returned to its normal brown. A slight twinge in her head confirmed that she could once again move things with her mind, but she felt fully refreshed as if she had slept. Brightly, Imy cast a wave at the other mutant, "See ya tonight Toad-man! I think I'm gonna enjoy our lessons!"

Toad blinked in shock, "No way, kid, I beat yer!"

"No, I just didn't floor you today – you never specified a time frame."

He scowled, "Wot makes you think I'll be here tomorrow?"

"Oh please, you honestly think I'd believe that you like it in that building! Of course you'll be here! 'Sides, you like me."

"Feck off!"

She waved a hand impatiently, grinning – she loved getting under people's skin, "Whatever mate – you and me are stuck in this hellhole together."

Before Toad could form a retort, Imogen waved, and ran up to her room before Kitty could realise anything, leaving the ex-Brotherhood member gaping after her.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Please review! You know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Imogen had slipped into a good routine at Xavier's, and by the time she had been at the school a few months, she had it down to a fine art. Every morning she would 'wake up' with Kitty and then spend the day with the others, be it school or just hanging out. Every Tuesday and Thursday, she would have a private shrink session with the Professor, and then in the evening she would do homework and watch TV. As soon as the others were in bed, she would slip outside and into her night form to meet Toad, who had long given up trying to get rid of her, instead using her as training practice, or so he claimed. Imy, on the other hand, was convinced he liked her sarky company, which was definitely a good thing, because if she didn't take it out on him, she would have to take it out on the other kids.

Imy wandered down to the old oak tree, rubbing her neck. For some reason, when she had changed into her night form upon stepping outside, her headache had not dissipated – in fact, it had gotten worse, and that worried her. Usually, when her head pulled tricks like that, it usually ended in disaster. "Hey." She smiled up at Toad, who neatly leapt down from his branch.

"Hi Psy."

She scowled, "Oh shut up."

He had greeted her that way all week, after hearing Kitty call her it up in the school. It was her friends' mutant name for her, and she loathed it with an intense ferocity. Her name was Imogen. End of. Toad, on the other hand, found it hilarious, especially as he thought her power was night, which made her all the more determined to find out his name. Instead of replying, the green mutant threw a punch at her head, which she easily ducked and tried to use his momentum to flip him, only to find him roll and sweep her feet from beneath her, leaving her flat on her back, with him looking down on her, eyebrow raised. Letting out a low growl, that actually surprised herself, Imy leapt to her feet, only to sway as the world span.

Toad reacted on reflex, grabbing the night-girl's waist before she keeled over. Her eyes were unfocused, but Imy registered with some surprise that Toad was actually looking on her with concern. Huh. Maybe annoying did work. Her head pounded with an intense pain, "Imy?" Toad tried to get a response.

Suddenly, Imogen wrenched herself out of his hold, doubling over, clutching her head, a silent scream forming at her lips. Toad panicked. What should he do? Something was wrong, but if he went up to the Mansion, he would have to admit to spending time with the girl, and, however much he was loath to admit it, even to himself, he would miss her company. That, and wolf boy would probably tear him to ribbons. Imogen fell to her knees, and Toad made up his mind. But just before he could run up to the school, Imogen let out a gasp, and a muttered, "Ow."

Toad turned back to her, but any words of concern fell dead on his lips. Imogen was indeed standing before him, but not as he knew her. Golden eyes blinked dazedly at him as black-clawed fingers raked their way though a mass of brown waves that fell to the small of her back. The fingers froze as they touched something soft, and then Imogen's face split into a huge grin, revealing razor sharp teeth, "Oh my god! That is so cool! I've got wolf ears!"

Toad blinked, before replying weakly as Imogen examined her claws, "You don't seem to be finding this at all odd."

"Huh? Oh, no, this happens quite a bit around me. It's my gift." She grinned again, as if she had just explained everything, "This is so cool! A kid up at the school can do this; I wondered what it would be like. Still got night-vision, not as good though. And-" She closed her eyes, and her mane of hair rapidly receded before Toad's eyes back to its shorter black form. "Yep – it's a switch one!" She reversed the gesture, returning to the wolf form.

Toad gaped, "Three words: _Wot the fuck?_"

Imogen smiled, before nimbly leaping up into the tree. Toad was forced to follow her, "This is my mutant gift. I don't have one fixed power – I have many. I think my original power is some sort of mental ability and control, and my brain sort of absorbs and learns things from there. It's completely random, though some are based on emotions, I reckon."

"The mutant gene ain't meant to do that! That's not even like Stripe's power. Yours is permanent!"

Imogen shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a freak. Kinda why I don't tell people, they'd just want to dissect me. Even the Professor doesn't know."

Toad was going to comment that he now knew, but changed his mind last minute, "Wot else can you do?"

Imogen frowned, seemingly making a mental list, "Well, the shielding's always been there, I can feel it, and then, when I was about five, I think, my hair turned black and I found out about my night power. No one figured anything out – it only happened in the dark. When I started to have swimming lessons, my water power turned up. I like it, but it gives me a tail – invisible, kinda looks like more solid water, so I can't use it above water. Then when I was about ten, my telekinesis popped up – that's what I have to use during the day. I can't get rid of it without switching to another power, and it gives headaches like you wouldn't _believe_. And now my wolf power, which, I have to repeat, is so cool. Anyway, those are my base powers, the ones that I can access at will. It's sort of like flicking switches on and off in your mind. There have been others since I've gotten older, but they've been one-time things and wild – more specific to situations, so I can't repeat them on purpose."

"Have you any idea how powerful you are?" Toad asked in wonder.

Imogen shrugged, but then realised what he had meant – it hadn't been a question of him not knowing, it had been a question in awe. "What do you mean?"

"Most mutants have one power, some of 'em have different parts to their power, mind you; take me, I can jump, and then there's me tongue. Thing is, you've got different levels of mutants, and there's no way that someone with multiple strong powers like you would be low level." He frowned, trying to remember some of the things he had heard Magneto talk about, "Have you ever lost control to a point where you know what's going on, but don't seem to want to stop? I mean, most kid mutants lose control, but that's just their power getting out of hand. I heard once that the more powerful mutants can kinda get infected by their power."

Imy shifted, her claws scraping away at some loose bark, "Once. It was why I never went into sixth form. I mean, no one knew I was a mutant – I had it easier than you, I guess, so I should've been able to. Then I got really pissed off one day. It had already been a crappy week, and for some reason, my power was being really funny – I couldn't switch. I didn't mean to lose my temper-"

"Wot happened?" Toad interrupted her babbling.

"I burnt our street down."

"You _wot?_ I've heard of mutant kids burning their houses down, but that's just stupid!"

Imy wouldn't meet his eyes, "My whole body just kinda exploded with heat - with heat and fire. Everything just turned red. I killed twenty four people that day, I read it in a paper – it was put down as a gas explosion." She shrugged, "But that was over two years ago now, and it hasn't happened since. It's just something I'll have to live with." She attempted a weak smile.

Toad's mind was all a muddle. This kid had no idea what she could truly do. If Magneto ever found out, or hell, even Xavier. A flare of anger reared in his gut at that thought – both would try to use her for their own ends. He frowned; when had he started caring about something like that? Imy was looking jittery, like she expected an opinion from him. Toad almost shook his head in wonder. Someone actually cared what he thought of them. He smiled slightly. For some reason, the thought of using her to help Magneto didn't cross his mind. Somehow, in only three months, the kid had managed to turn from a downright pain in the arse, to a comforting annoying presence. An odd need to protect her flared through him – a completely alien feeling. His smile turned into a full grin. Somehow – and he had no idea how – he had just gained a little sister. "So." Imy looked up, "do you think you can beat me looking like that? 'Cause I hate to burst your bubble, but looks don't win you a battle, despite what you might think from me."

Imy grinned, relief showing clearly on her features, and promptly shoved him out of the tree. Toad was shocked to find that she had completely fallen into her new wolf persona; she was faster and more flexible. After only a few minutes, he found himself flat on his back, with a knee on his chest and claws at his throat. "No fair. You've go' a different power."

"Nope. Name. Now."

"No way!"

"You're forgetting the razor sharp claws here…" Toad fixed her with a death glare, but in addition to her new found agility, her strength had increased. He mumbled something. "Sorry? What? Didn't catch that. Oh and I can feel your heart beat, so don't lie."

"Mortimer, okay! Now get off me woman!"

Satisfied, and grinning manically, Imy rolled off him, "And you called my name posh."

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up, _Mort_."

"Oh, stop there, kid. You know it. Weren't nothing that said you could use it."

Imy didn't reply, she only grinned wickedly. Toad folded his arms, making her roll her eyes, "Now you're sulking. How mature."

He didn't reply. Sighing, but still grinning, she stood, shaking into her telekinetic power as the sun began to rise; as summer approached, they were getting less hours of darkness. "See you later Mort."

As she turned, his voice called behind her, "Bye Chaos."

She whirled around to see him staring innocently down for the tree again, "What did you call me?" He tone was low and dangerous.

"Chaos. It's either that or Psy, take your pick. You call me Mort – only fair I can call you something back." She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a finger, "Pick your battles, kid."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Please review! Come on, you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Thank you for the lovely feedback, it really keeps me writing!

Chapter 4

Odd, how situations change. Nine months ago, he had been waking up in a white infirmary, with that red headed bitch standing over him administering drugs. He still had no idea why they had bothered – he would have left them for dead if it had been him finding one of them half drowned and burnt. Now, however, he was quite happy to stay where he was. No one went near him except Imogen; not to have a proper conversation anyway. The Professor had tried, but was giving up as all Toad would do was stare at him each session. The other X-geeks, like one-eye, would just bark orders at him. Toad wasn't bothered – it had been like that his whole life – but now there was Imy too. He hadn't told her, but he had disabled his control bracelet a few weeks ago, and he hadn't wanted to leave. Every time he considered the possibility, he would always think of what might happen if Xavier found out about her power, and he couldn't do that to her.

Toad frowned, looking up at the moon. She should have been here ages ago. As soon as he thought this, light spilled out, and he saw her shadowy form walk swiftly towards their tree. He jumped down to meet her, "Hey. You okay?" She didn't answer. Her expression was as dark as her power, and Toad only just side-stepped in time for her to punch a tree. "Jesus!" He grabbed her arm as she pulled it back again before she could break any bones in her hand.

"Get off!"

"Hey! Imy, calm down!" He had never seen her properly annoyed, let alone mad.

She stopped struggling, a dry sob catching in her throat, "Those _bastards_…"

Toad's now familiar protective instinct reared, "What? What they'd do?"

"They're so stupid! Why can't they see what's right in front of their faces?"

"Chaos, I can't help you if you don't explain."

"It's a cycle, humans, good mutants, bad mutants, all fighting each other. There's no point to it. Why can't everyone just leave each other alone?"

As she continued her rant, Toad began to grasp that it must have been a more global occurrence rather than anything particular to the Mansion. "Chaos, what-"

Imy suddenly stopped her rant and froze, her eyes wide, "Someone's walking through the night in the wrong way. They touch the night wrong." Her whole being darkened, as she wrenched out of Toad's grasp and ducked behind a tree. She was so dark that even Toad could barely pick her out.

"Okay." Toad muttered, "Now this is getting weird."

A mewing from behind him almost made him jump up into the tree. He turned to see a cat prowling towards him, its golden-yellow eyes regarding him sharply. He frowned, and then yelped in surprise as the cat suddenly morphed into a blue woman, barely visible. "Hello Mortimer. It is good to see you living."

Toad gaped, "Holy shit."

The woman smiled warmly, "It took me a very long time to find out where you were hiding. I couldn't come and get you, not with the X-Men watching your every move."

"Wot's changed?" Toad finally found his voice.

"Magneto is free."

Imy's reaction suddenly made perfect sense. There must have been some sort of fight. She had told him a while ago that she didn't believe in the idea of a mutant-human war, and he hadn't argued, despite his beliefs. All it had meant to him at the time was that she cared more for him than Xavier. He never wanted the day to come when he would have to choose between the Brotherhood and Chaos. He swallowed, "So?"

"So?" Mystique mocked, "We are rebuilding, Mortimer, finding new mutants for our cause. The humans will regret their prejudice."

"I can't help you, Raven, sorry. I mean, I would, but Wheels up there has made sure I ain't going anywhere fast." He waved his strapped wrist; the shapeshifter wasn't to know he had deactivated it. He wouldn't bring Imy into any war, not without her permission.

Mystique nodded, "I will inform Magneto. I wasn't sent to get you anyway. Your job is to scout for potential new recruits." She smiled, "I am glad you are alive, Mort. I have to go, I can't risk being found."

He nodded, "I'll do wot you want."

Mystique slipped away into the night, changing form. It took a while for Imy to emerge, her face like thunder, "You can't. I won't."

Toad felt sick that she would even think he would, "I'd never hand you in to Mags. If you want to help, you can, but I won't force you and-" He swallowed, not sure if he could go through with this; the Brotherhood were the only others to ever have cared about him. But if he reasoned with it all, had they cared for any more than what his power could bring them? Imy just wanted a friendship. He sighed, "And I won't go back to them if you don't."

Imy's face spilt into a grin, and she threw her arms around Toad's neck. Although they had become close, the only bodily contact he had ever received from Chaos previously had been punches, and so Mort found himself freezing in her embrace, before gratefully returning the gesture, glad of his decision.

* * *

It had been a week since Imy's outburst, and Mystique's sudden yet short appearance. As with every night, Chaos and Toad were out by their favourite tree, but unlike the early fighting days of their friendship, they merely sat watching the moon reflect in the lake. They had not spoken in sometime, until Imy asked, "How old are you, Mort?"

Toad started, the question taking him by surprise, "Why?"

"Just wondered."

He shrugged, "Twenty two, I think, more or less. I grew up in an orphanage, so was never given the exact specifics of my age."

He was glad when Imy didn't respond with the usual 'I'm sorry' crap that most people would come out with in that situation. Instead, she replied, "I turned nineteen yesterday. It got me thinking how long you'd been a mutant for, and whether it ever gets any easier."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I just can't imagine living the rest of my life up at the Mansion. I mean, it's great and all." She hit him when Toad snorted at that comment, "But sooner or later they're gonna ask me to contribute and, well, I don't want to. Not in the way they'll expect. I can't fight for them."

Mort let her lean her head against his shoulder as he replied, "If they really are as good as you say, they won't make you do anything."

Imy smiled, "Thanks. I should get going; dawn's coming."

They both stood, and Toad turned to walk over to the door where he usually met Wolverine at half six. Imy made to follow him, shaking her head to switch powers. Nothing happened – her hair remained black. "Shit." A sick feeling of dread uncoiled in her stomach, "Mort, I think I have a slight problem."

Toad frowned, turning, "Wot?"

"I can't change. I can't access my telekinesis."

Toad stared worriedly, "You ill or summit?"

Shaking her head, "No, I mean, I don't think so. I dunno, maybe my power's recharging or something. It happened once before when I was younger. It's not that what's worrying me."

"Then wot?"

"We've got training today. Y'know, with our gifts. And they'll expect me to be able to make things float."

"Ah."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Erm...worse language in this fic kiddies. Things get stressful. Thanks to Gremblin for the support :)

Chapter 5

In the bright sunlight of the morning, Imy's night power made her want to crawl into bed and go to sleep – something she hadn't really needed to do for a very long time. Everyone was chattering in chirpy, excited voices about the tests in the coming day. Each tried to figure out what sort of things they would get, and if they would finally get a go in the mythical Danger Room. "You okay, Psy?" Jubilee sat down next to her friend.

It took a while for the name to sink into Imogen's brain before she could think to respond, "Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

Kitty snorted at the comment, "I'm not surprised. I got up around four to get a glass of water, and you still weren't in bed."

Bobby frowned as he came into the kitchen, "But I was down here most of the night – I didn't see you."

Rogue appeared at her boyfriend's elbow, "What's goin' on?"

Kitty grinned, "Imy's been sneaking out!"

"No I haven't." Imogen defended indignantly.

"Oh, come on Psy!" Jubilee grinned, "Is it to see a guy?"

Imogen almost grimaced at the idea of Toad being some sort of secret lover. She loved the guy, but not in that way, "No!"

Peter came in to grab a piece of toast off Kitty. Before he left, he casually asked, "When did you dye your hair?"

The other girls blinked, noticing for the first time, "Oh my god! I can't believe we didn't notice! It's a great look for you" They spent the next ten minutes swapping hair styling tips, until, thankfully, Imy was saved from any further awkward conversation by Scott coming in to tell them to get ready. The small group exited eagerly to the grounds outside where they would be training.

Imogen rose to follow. "Crap."

* * *

Mort sat on the window seat of his room. He had watched Imogen train a few times, but this was a practice he did not want to miss. Something was bugging him. At the back of his mind, something was niggling at his thoughts. He had spent the last hour or so sifting through the myriad of conversations that he had had with his friend over the time he had known her. There was something that he should remember, something important, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

* * *

"Alright guys." Scott smiled as he led them down to where Jean was waiting next to the lake. "We'll be starting with something easy to get you warmed up, and then we'll see where to go from there." 

He halted them some way away from where Jean was standing next to a table covered in clay discs. She smiled, "Form a line. I want you to dodge these as best you can. If your power doesn't apply, just avoid them as well as possible." She nodded towards Rogue, who was looking sceptical. "This will be quick fire; you stop a disc, and then go to the back of the line."

Jean raised her hand and sent the first disc flying towards Kitty, who flinched in reflex, but allowed it to go right through her. Next came Peter, whose body solidified into a silver sheen, making the clay shatter on impact. Bobby shot ice at his, making it too heavy to keep going, and then came Imogen. As soon as she saw the disc shooting towards her, Imy did the only sensible thing at the time considering the circumstances – she ducked.

"Hey!" Kitty's indignant cry sounded from behind as the disc sailed through her head.

Cyclops folded his arms, "Psy, what was that? We said to use your powers!" Before Imy could protest, Jean had sent two more discs her way which, once again, she ducked.

Both teachers looked annoyed now, and she could hear a few murmurs from her friends behind. She was starting to feel really nauseous from the blinding sunlight and the heat as it fell on her body. Her eyes felt itchy and sore, and she had to squint to see the discs as four more were sent her way. Unable to stop herself, Imy yelled back, "Will you fucking quit it already? I want my head intact!"

Jean and Scott exchanged surprised looks. "We won't tolerate language like that, Psy," His use of that ridiculous name only made her blood boil further; "You are a telekinetic mutant. Use your powers."

Chaos felt tired. She felt sick and very, very pissed off. And these pricks were telling her to use a power that she did not have. She felt her skin start to burn, but not from anything induced by the sun. The heat from her anger seemed to be seeping outwards, washing over her skin as molten lead. Her vision cleared for a second, and then everything became wreathed in white flame.

* * *

Toad sat up, leaning against his locked window. He couldn't hear any voices, but he could tell that Imy was having some trouble. On one hand, he was impressed at her quick reflexes, but on the other, he was very worried. Sooner or later, Xavier's two pets would have to call a halt, and then there would be questions. 

Mort frowned, squinting in the sunlight. Was it just his eyesight, or was Imy's black hair turning…blonde?

Oh shit.

* * *

"Imogen, what-" Jean stopped mid sentence. The black haired girl had screwed up her eyes, and then, right before them, her hair made a very sudden transition to a platinum blonde. Her whole body exploded with a white fire that danced over her skin and rested in her mind. 

Imy's eyes snapped open, "I am _sick_ of people telling me what to do, what to think. I _won't_ fight in your _fucking _war." With every word she stressed, she took a step towards Jean and Scott, leaving a charred footprint of black earth behind her.

It took Scott a few seconds to realise that, whatever was happening, it was beyond bad. Snapping out of his shock, he screamed to the other students, "Go! Get the other teachers! _Run!_"

Imogen crooked a sneering smile, "Yes. Do run." She whirled around to face the other students, and sent a column of flame towards the shocked teenagers. They were only saved by Peter stepping in the way, but even he cried out at the intensity of the heat.

In that moment, it became a first priority to protect the other students. Jean picked up every clay disc, and the table, and hurled them towards Imogen. Each item melted and burned as it hit the flickering white fire, floating to the ground as scalding ash. In response, a wall of heat was blasted back at her, as hot as a pyroclastic flow. It would have hit both Jean and Scott, had Nightcrawler not cracked into being, grabbed their wrists and disappeared with them. They reappeared only a little way away, Kurt swaying slightly at the effort of transporting two people at once with him.

From the school came running Storm and Logan, both of whom skidded to a halt next to the other three, "What the hell?" Logan muttered.

Jean cradled her hand, which was burnt to the point where raw flesh was visible in a charred, almost alien way. "Her power. It's advanced too quickly, too fast. She can't control it."

Logan looked slightly pale under his tanned skin and he watched the smouldering girl regard them calmly, as if plotting what to do next, "Yeah? Then where the hell did the fire come from?"

Storm's eyes turned a milky white, "I'll deal with this."

Up at the Mansion, Toad's heart leapt into his throat. The weather witch was rising up into the air. She was going to use electricity to neutralise Imogen. No. Fucking. Way. His mind flicked unwanted to what had happened to him so long ago. In one clean leap, he smashed though the window, ignoring the glass that cut his skin and the alarm that went off inside. Ripping off the disabled bracelet, his booted feet thudded onto the grass as Storm released her power. Toad watched in horror as it sailed towards Imy, but then blinked in shock. The flames around her body had simply absorbed it. Fire collected in Imogen's palms, which she sent towards Storm as she landed. Logan pushed the white-haired mutant out of the way, to catch a full blast of heat and fire that sought his lungs and blood. He fell to the ground. Dead.

Scott was yelling at her, "Imogen! Stop, you don't want to do this! This is your home, your friends are here!"

Imogen let out a cold bark of laughter that contrasted sharply with her white-hot body, "Oh please. All you're doing here is training children to fight a war and kill their own kind."

This was getting far too out of hand. He had to do something. Toad ran forwards, stopping a few feet away from where the teachers had gathered, "Imogen! Stop!"

Storm spat up at him, "Jean, get the frog out of here, it's bad enough as it is!"

Jean made to grab his arm with her good hand but he took a few steps towards Imogen, "Imy." He kept his voice gentle and low, "Let me help. You're gonna hurt yerself if you keep up this power."

"Fuck off Mortimer! I didn't ask for your advice! You want to kill humans just as much as they want to kill other mutants. You're all as bad as each other for fuck's sake! And then humans want to kill all of you! It's a loop that I won't be part of!"

Mort took a step forwards. He heard a crack as the blue-tailed mutant appeared behind him. Another voice called from behind, "Toad! Get away from her!" It was Xavier. Mort ignored him.

"Chaos." His friend's features flickered in what might have been doubt; the flame died slightly, "I told you. I go where you go. I won't fight if you won't."

Imogen took a step back, but then her features hardened, and she screamed with all her might, "_No!_"

He didn't even think about it. All he knew is that she would kill herself if she kept up this power much longer. In one clean leap forwards, Toad collided with Imogen, catching her around her waist. He felt his clothes and skin burn as if lightning once more ran through his veins. Together, they plunged into the depths of the lake.

The world had suddenly gone silent. A slight bubbling, but that was it. Calming nothingness. Toad snapped out of it, tightening his grasp around Imogen, and kicking in the mud. They broke the surface gasping for air, Imogen weakly clinging to his burnt arms, her eyes half closed. Unlike him, she was not coughing up water. Instead, her irises were an aquamarine blue, and her hair swirled around then in wispy auburn patterns. "Mort?" Her voice was weak, all of the fight gone from her body, "Your arms…"

"Don't worry pet." He attempted a grin, but failed miserably – the intense worry combined with the burning pain that coursed through his body was hard to quell.

Imogen shook her head in protest, and laid a hand on his exposed, charred skin. Immediately, a cooling sensation spread through Toad's body. Imogen smiled drowsily, murmuring, "Water. Gives life."

With the renewed strength in his muscles, Toad hauled them to the bank. As he dragged Imogen's shaking body out after him, her power disappeared, to be replaced by an odd, blank, grey look that spread through her skin, eyes and hair. She clung to him like he was the only thing in existence, curling into his chest and arms as they sat hunched on the burnt lawn.

It took a while for the X-Men to assimilate what had happened. The only movement came from Logan, who cracked his neck as he stood, burns easily healing. Finally, Xavier moved forwards, "We'll take her now, Toad, thank you."

At these words, Toad felt Imogen's fingers increase their weak hold on his muddy, water-sodden hoodie. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on her in return, "No."

"Oh, come on." Scott snorted, "You actually expect us to believe that you give damn about Psy?"

Toad glowered, "Her name's Chaos."

Xavier sent Cyclops an admonishing look before continuing, "Mortimer." He waited until Toad's gaze returned to him, "Imogen needs specialist care. Her mutation has evolved at an alarming rate, and somehow she has exhibited two brand new powers today. It is possible that what we first thought was telekinesis might have some connection to the elements instead. She needs-"

"She doesn't need any help from you! She doesn't need to be poked and prodded with needles! If one-eye over there had just left her alone, none of this would have happened!"

Jean stepped forwards to stand beside the Professor, "She first came to this Mansion for our protection and help. Not yours, Toad."

Imogen's body suddenly tensed in Mort's arms, and her grip intensified. Startled, Toad looked down, seeing her face scrunched up, an inaudible constant whispering escaping her lips. He didn't notice when he started automatically rocking her gently.

"Imogen." Xavier decided to try her instead, as he nodded to Storm to start moving forwards, "We're going to take you now, okay?"

Imogen's eyes snapped open, and she pressed herself harder against Mort's body, her whispers turning to small sobs, "No. I wanna go home. Make it stop."

Xavier smiled kindly, "We can help-"

"_No!_" At this one screamed word, Toad felt his lungs contract, and his vision span in colours that he could not fathom to identify. He couldn't see the Mansion or X-Men any more. And he also couldn't breath.

As suddenly as it had started, the world stood still once more, and the two entangled bodies fell in a heap onto cool, dew bright grass. Toad sat up; Imogen was limp in his arms, eyes closed and barely breathing, her night power already automatically adjusting to the darkness around them. They were sitting near the edge of a run-down park area. A few smashed beer bottles littered the ground under a graffiti covered children's slide. The area was lit by a few dull streetlamps, and they were surrounded by darkened houses and council flats that made up the estate.

Toad scanned the area; his eyes resting on a car parked a little way away; more specifically, the number plate. He frowned, and then paled in pure shock. The time of day and damp grass suddenly made sense. Imogen had done exactly what she had wanted to do. She had gone home - taking him with her.

They were in Liverpool, England.

Fuck.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: From this chapter onwards, things should get much more interesting. Hope you stick with me, and please feel free to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Thanks once again to Gremblin - you are keeping me writing. Bad language again (I'm sorry, okay? Answer honestly, can you imagine Toad NOT swearing in situations like this?!?)

Chapter 6

"Imy. Imy, please wake up." Toad shook his friend desperately, but she remained unmoving. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised – she had just transported them both across the Atlantic after almost turning half the X-Men into charred messes.

Mort would admit it. He was scared. Never had he been this frightened in the service of Magento, or in Xavier's 'care'. Not since he was a child did he remember having this almost primeval, suffocating feeling of terror. He had known Imogen was powerful, but now he had a foreboding sense about the whole thing. She seemed to be advancing fast, in a very uncontrolled manner, in a way that clearly left her drained to the point of collapse. Toad shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his thoughts. He was in way over his head, and it was only going to get worse.

Not only was there the issue of Imy's power, but there was also the problem of how to keep her safe. He wasn't an expert, but something told him that a green mutant terrorist holding an unconscious, seemingly human girl in a run down park at an ungodly hour in the morning would not go down well in any circle of authority. He had to get them somewhere safe, but the only safe place he knew in England was a mutant underground movement based in Edinburgh that had just been starting up when he had joined Magneto. He trusted them, but how the hell was he supposed to get Imy all the way there without being caught?

The sound of voices broke through Toad's thoughts, drunken, but youthful. A bottle smashed. As he squinted down the road, he could just make out a group of about seven lads, staggering slightly, yelling at each other in tones that were both hostile and amicable. He watched as two at the back engaged themselves in a wrestling match, which ending with them both lying in the road. The one at the front stopped, "Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The other voices stopped their own conversations, "This is our patch, ain't it? Fuck off!"

Toad had a horrible feeling this was not going to end well. The one next to the first one's shoulder (clearly these two were slightly less drunk, and boasted a brain cell count that was faintly above that of their companions) nudged his friend in the ribs, "Look at 'im. He's green!"

The first one whacked him over the head, "Don't be a knob."

"He is! Look!"

A third spoke up, scrambling from his place in the road, "Oi, I reckon he's one of them mutants, ain't he? And what bout her?"

Toad tensed as the words turned to Imy. The first one grinned, "Get 'em!"

"Oh fuck." He had to run. Scooping up Imogen's limp form, he took one fearful glance at the teenagers pelting towards him, and ran in the other direction. A sharp pain in his shoulder made him cry out as one of them lobbed a brick at him. He stumbled and fell, Imy's still body rolling from his grasp. He turned to face them. He dearly wanted to fight, but now he had Chaos with him, he didn't want to risk getting knocked out and them…

He glared. With any luck, they might be easy to scare. He took a bounding leap, and wrapped himself around a lamp post about halfway up. "What the fuck?" The leader drew a knife. Damn, apparently not.

One of the idiots started to walk towards Imogen, and Toad felt his anger darken. It didn't matter what Imogen said. This had nothing to do with them being human. They were bastards and deserved to be hurt. A lot. He jumped down, kicking the closest one in the head, only to be caught along his cheek with a sharp edge of a shard of glass. He kicked and punched wildly, his martial arts training sending his body into automatic, while his mind whirled with worry, panic and fear. There were so many of them. It didn't matter whether they were drunk or not, sheer numbers gave them an advantage. Toad delivered a roundhouse kick to the leader, using up most of his energy reserves. He staggered into two others, giving Toad the opportunity he needed. Snatching up a discarded knife from the floor and hoisting Imogen into his arms, Toad ran and ran and ran.

* * *

"Professor, this is ridiculous. We're wasting time." Storm growled, "Toad has Imogen, you need to find them!" 

The staff of the academy were in one of the many libraries of the manorial home and school. Xavier shook his head, "You are forgetting, Ororo, Mortimer has no teleporting capabilities. It was Imogen who did it."

"Do you really think her power is elemental?" Scott asked.

Xavier shook his head, "I don't know. Without being able to see within her mind, it is impossible to tell for sure. However, whatever her true power is, she is lost in the world with Toad, and for that, we need to find them both. Before Magento."

Logan frowned, "How the hell would he know about the kid?"

"How does he find out about any of the mutants?" The Professor answered with a question with his own, "Logan, I want you to take Jean and Storm on the X-Jet. As soon as I have location on Toad, I'll send you after them both. Be aware that both of them will be scared, and unlikely to be acting rationally. I want them both back here."

* * *

"What on Earth brings you here at this late hour, Raven?" Magneto looked up and smiled as a blue woman walked into the room. 

"News from Xavier's. It's a new mutant. She's been there for a while now; she's the one I told you about; the one who I thought Mortimer was trying to turn. Her name is Imogen, or Chaos, and she has a very volatile power. The first good look of her that I got was yesterday. She almost burnt the school to the ground, killing Logan in the process, not that it mattered, and then transported herself and Toad out of the school grounds. All of Xavier's mutants were shocked. She's powerful Eric."

A small smile spread on Magneto's face, "Ah, but then why has Callisto not sensed her?"

"She has mental shields like your helmet, I heard Xavier talking about it with the others. I couldn't get any closer, or I would have found out more. That man has tightened security since the last time. But she will be with Mortimer."

"Good work, my dear. Fetch Callisto on your way out, won't you? It seems we've got some hunting to do."

* * *

The sun was just rising, the warmth beginning to spread and evaporate the morning dew, heralding what promised to be a hot, humid day. Mortimer sat curled up in a crumbling underpass. It was overgrown, weeds creeping through cracks in the blank grey walls. It ran below a now disused road system, one that was never completed before a new bypass was decided upon. It was this that made Toad almost certain that they would not be found. There were very few houses on this edge. A few burnt out prefabs, but that was all. Rubble indicated work once thought about, but never followed though to completion. 

It had taken Toad the remainder of the night to get them this far out into the isolation of the outskirts, and now his whole body felt like it was falling apart. Imogen still had not made a sound since earlier that morning, or whatever the hell the time difference made it. He supposed it was tomorrow morning now. As the sun rose, the evaporated water hung in the air in such a way that it made you feel as if the very concrete was trying to suffocate you, encase you and keep you for its own.

Toad absently stroked Imogen's cheek, thinking about how he would fix everything. Nothing came to mind.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I would be updating sooner, but blame the stupid dark ages. If someone had actually taken the time to write down whether there was or wasn't an invasion in no uncertain terms, I wouldn't be doing this stupid coursework -seethes-.

Anyway, hope you stick with me!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Thank once again to Gremblin, you're amazing:)

Chapter 7

Imogen awoke to an eerie orange glow that penetrated her eyelids. It reflected off the concrete and seemed to give the whole landscape a very alien quality. It was as if time had no meaning. She sat up, groaning slightly as her muscles protested. She didn't remember anything since the Mansion. Looking around, she saw Mort curled up next to her. Exhaustion was apparent on his sleeping features, and even when he was unaware of his surroundings his body still took on a defensive position; curled as tight as it would go, yet still allowing him to remain asleep. Imy frowned, how long had she been unconscious? Come to that, where the hell were they? Wherever it was, it definitely was not the Mansion.

Gently, Chaos placed a hand on Toad's shoulder, and he jerked awake immediately, almost lashing out. He shook his head slightly, making his hood fall back, for the first time revealing a congealed cut along his right cheek, "What's going on? What happened to you? Where are we?"

Toad groaned, "Please slow down, I've only just woken up." He winced slightly as he shifted his position, his hand glancing his ribs.

Imogen revised her questions to just one, "What the hell happened to you?"

"We got attacked by a bunch of half-drunk teenage chavs."

Imogen raised an eyebrow at Mort's terminology, "Erm, how?"

"Turning up in the middle of a Liverpudlian council estate at four in the mornin' tends not to go down well with the local gangs."

Imogen blinked, staring at her friend in disbelief. There was no way he would joke about something like that; he didn't have the imagination for it. Nevertheless, she replied, "You're having a laugh, mate."

Mort didn't reiterate, "Can you walk? Only transporting us and going all fireball in the same morning had a bad effect on your body."

Fleeting images skipped through Imogen's mind, "How..?"

Mort stood, offering the girl a hand, "I don't know, darlin', but I don't think staying here is a good idea; it's almost night so moving would be good."

"I'm sorry."

Mort looked at Imogen. She seemed to be holding it all together remarkably well. If it wasn't for her terrified eyes, he would have thought her completely calm. He hugged her briefly. The action seemed to take her completely by surprise, as it was the first time he had willingly initiated bodily contact of any kind, but it got him a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I already told you, I'm in this for the long haul."

"Idiot."

Toad snorted. "Do you know anyone around here? 'Cause the closest people I have to friends are up in Edinburgh."

Imogen shook her head, "No. Not anymore. Not for a very long time."

"Damn it."

Imogen frowned, "Can you feel that?"

"Huh?"

Imogen shook her head, "Through the night."

Toad tilted his head, listening, "No, what-" He paused. A roaring, like a plane, moving very fast. His eyes widened, "Xavier!"

Imogen blanched, "I don't want to go back. He won't give me choice now he knows my power."

Toad's eyes flicked across the landscape, "This way!" Leaping nimbly up to the top of a pile of rubble, he held up a hand to help Imy up, but she merely turned into her lycanthropic form. "That's really irritating you know."

Chaos hit his arm as she ran past, "Come on!"

The pair's ears were almost deafened as the jet flew overhead. Even if it didn't know they were here exactly, it would use the open space to land. They pelted across the desolate landscape towards a prefab that was still vaguely intact. "You need to hide. They don't know you're here; Xavier can't tell, they're only going by me."

"But-"

"Chaos, they think I'm a cold, unfeeling terrorist; they are more likely to believe that I ditched you, go!"

Imy disappeared, just as Toad heard some voices nearby. Thinking about it, this half destroyed house was probably the first place they would look. Hopefully they would see it more as a refuge for him rather than Imogen. His thoughts scattered as he was thrown and pinned against the flimsy wall by an unseen force; they had come in the side door. "Ow…"

"Where is Imogen?"

"Right to the point, aren't you, Red?"

"Toad, I have very little patience with you right now…" A second voice had joined Jean's.

"Oh, sod off bitch. I ain't doing nothing." His accent unconsciously thickened when faced with the woman who had fried him almost a year ago.

Both women came into view, closely followed by Logan. Toad's eyes widened slightly – if he smelt Imogen… "I'll ask you again, Toad, where is Imogen?" Jean seemed to be making a conscious effort to stay calm.

Toad gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, "Give me some credit, woman, you really think I'm gonna stay around a half crazed mutant with untold powers? We were set upon by a bunch of locals when we arrived. She was unconscious and human looking, I was green and awake. I ran."

"You _what_?"

"It's called self preservation, love."

"You just left her." Wolverine spoke up for the first time, a low growl accompanying his words. His eyes regarded Toad closely. "After you helped back at Xavier's."

Shit. Unlike the other two, Logan had brains and wits. Thinking fast, Toad replied, "I know a mutation overload when I see one. If I hadn't helped, she would probably have blown up the whole Mansion, which would not have been good for me."

Logan didn't look convinced, but the women were too pissed off to notice the flaws in Toad's story. "You're coming back with us. And if we don't find Imogen alive, you're going to wish you died from my lightening."

Logan stepped forwards, "Ladies, is there any need to take him back with us? He could be a spy for Magneto for all we know."

"The Professor asked us to, and if we leave him, all he'll do is return to Magneto anyway."

Logan shook his head, "He's too pathetic for that; doesn't have the guts to face the boss he failed. We're wasting time here – we need to find the kid. If she isn't dead, she could be halfway to London by now."

Toad resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why did most Americans think that London was the only place to go in England? If it was him running from the X-Men, he would have high-tailed it to the furthest reaches of Wales. Nevertheless, and to Toad's utter shock, both women nodded and left the prefab, disgustedly dropping Toad onto the floor.

Logan made to leave, but then caught Mort by the arm in a vice-like grip enhanced by his adamantium skeleton, "I know she's here. I know she wants to stay here, with you. I know she trusts you and that you are friends. But I swear, if you don't protect that kid, Toad, I really will hurt you."

Toad's mouth gaped as the mutant let go of him and prowled out. He had known. And he hadn't taken Imogen. He had _lied_ - for them.

It took a while before the sounds of the jet taking off penetrated the thin walls of the refuge, and finally Imogen crept out of her hiding place. She rubbed her knees where dust had collected, "I knew I liked that guy."

Toad made a non-committal noise, his natural instinct telling him that Logan must have had an ulterior motive, even though he honestly had thought that the man was being genuine, "I think we should try for Edinburgh – it's our best bet for refuge."

Chaos nodded reluctantly, and they began to make plans.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: The comment about Americans not knowing about Wales is not prejudice – it is dedicated and inspired by my mate making an indignant rant (that took up ten minutes of lesson time) about how no American he talked to knew what or where Wales was. I found the whole thing rather funny, and so decided to include it. I hope he was exaggerating.

Anyway, please send feedback, as my plotbunny Loki is thinking of turning carnivore...eep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Thanks for the review! And no, he wasn't including Canadians in his rant - a few go to our college and they all seem pretty knowledgable! I hope you enjoy this chapter. To be honest, it freaked me out a bit - and I wrote it! You have been warned.

Chapter 8

"This was a bad plan." Toad sighed as he squinted at the car park, "Sure you can't just click your fingers and get us to Edinburgh?"

Imy glared at him, "You know it's not that simple."

"But I can't drive."

"For cryin' out loud Mort! You built and flew your own helicopter!"

"This is different! They can trace number plates you know!"

"You think you're the only one who's lived on the streets? I didn't exactly stay on the right side of the police." She closed her eyes, smoothly transitioning into her telekinetic power, "She'll do." Mentally, Chaos opened up the zip of a lady's bag and lifted out her keys, keeping them steady so as not to make too much noise. As soon as the lady had hurried into the supermarket, Imy grabbed Mort's wrist, dragging him across the carpark. Snatching the keys out of midair, she hurriedly unlocked the car.

"I still don't see why you can't just turn it on and drive it with your mind."

"Because, genius, I'm still very tired, and we'd probably end up swerving into the oncoming traffic of the M6." Imy hopped into the passenger seat, and took a quick look around as Mort jumped in next to her.

"What makes you think going down the motorways is a good plan?"

"Because right now, speed is a better idea." She wrenched out a small box with a screen from the dashboard and chucked it out the window.

"Hey! We're probably gonna need that! We could have at least sold it!"

"Lots of cities have GPS tracking systems now."

"Bloody terrific."

"Will you drive already?"

* * *

Imogen had fallen asleep a little while ago, and Toad was beginning to feel the effects of driving at night. They had been on the roads for a total of eight hours now, and had already got lost twice trying to find the motorway alone. He had no idea what they were going to do when they actually got to Edinburgh; they were making it up as they went along. Without the protection gained from Xavier, or hell, even Magneto, Toad was feeling particularly jumpy. The girl next to him stirred and blinked. "Before you ask, we're not there yet."

Imogen sat up fully, her eyes unfocussed from sleep, "Something's wrong."

"What do you-" Toad's question was stopped in his throat as the car was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun in the air, along with those all around them. They smashed into the ground in a blaze of fire, screams erupting in the night air. Toad groaned, and blearily opened his eyes, a horrible trickling sensation running the wrong way from his hairline. It took him a second to realise they were upside down, and that it was very difficult to breathe. Snapping the already frayed belt that held him in place, Toad fell the short distance to the roof of the car. "Imogen!"

Blinking furiously, Chaos tried to focus on Toad. She coughed, trying to draw breath against the restricting seatbelt. He snapped it as he had his own, and then tried his door, only to yelp as he touched the white hot panel; the door was jammed against the underside of another car, which was already in full blaze. "Mort! I can't get my door open!"

Twisting, he saw Imogen kicking frantically at her door, which seemed to have bent itself shut upon impact. The car next to them was going to explode any second, and they were trapped inside. Scrambling over her, Toad kicked frantically at the window, using his enhanced strength to get it to crack in an almost beautiful spidery pattern. Another kick, and the pane shattered, "Go!"

Gasping, Imogen slithered out onto the burning tarmac, crying out as her hands were imbedded with shards of glass. People were running around, trying to get others out of cars, scrambling off the road. It was like Armageddon had released itself. Imogen couldn't move. She felt sick. A few metres away lay the crumpled body of a businessman, his head caved in by the pressure of the impact. Nearby, a small girl was screaming, blood running in rivers from her mouth where her tongue had been partly severed, clinging desperately onto the detached arm of her dead mother, who lay broken next to her. A woman was crying, her hand making a dull thudding sound against the window of her car, the car that had blocked Toad's door.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, wrenching her frozen feet from the ground and began running. An explosion from behind sent them flying, making some screams stop and others get louder. Imogen was thrown to the ground, the body above shielding her from the debris of the explosion. Blinking, she sat up, actually throwing up when she realised that the body shielding her was not Toad's, but that of another dead man. Crawling to her feet, Imogen dimly registered that she could not feel one of her legs, and it quickly buckled underneath her as she realised this fact. Her outstretched hand hit something soft. Her voice and the world returned in a rush as her senses sharpened away from the ringing that had been caused by the explosion, "Mortimer! Mort!" She turned him over, but he remained unmoving. Tears ran down her cheeks as her mind began to break down.

"You must be Chaos."

Twisting, using her body to shield Mort from this new presence, Imogen turned to see an old man, floating in midair, wearing an odd helmet. She had no doubt as to his identity. Magneto. The man who had caused all this, destroyed all these _mere_ humans, just to get to her. Hatred swelled in the pit of her soul; beyond anger, beyond any emotion she had ever felt, "Get away from me."

"I don't believe you want that. You want to join us. We could be great together."

Imogen felt her soul darken, but it was not with the night that usually calmed her, it was with something else. She felt something stir within her, as if all switches had been flicked on, and the world seemed to quieten to a whisper. She felt the elements ripple and the Earth breathe.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" A man approached Toad from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well enough." He didn't take his eyes off Imogen. She seemed peaceful, lying there.

Mort had a vague idea of what had happened, although he didn't want to admit it. He knew Magneto had caused the disaster on the motorway; no one else could cause that much metal to move. He also knew that within the same hour, Imogen had transported them both to the headquarters of the mutant underground movement in Edinburgh, healed him, and promptly collapsed. The only logical guess he could make was that Imogen's power had protected her, and that the outcome had not been great. He knew that she hadn't killed, as the media were already going crazy over the headline of 'Magneto at Large', but apart from that, he had no idea what had transpired. The man frowned, "Well enough for what?"

"To leave."

"I hate to break it to you, Toad, but that girl is not fit to be going anywhere."

"I know. When she wakes up, tell her that this way, she can stay hidden. Without me, they can't find her. Tell her…tell her I'm sorry."

Before the man could protest, Toad had swept out of the room. He hated himself, but this was the only way.

It was the only way to keep her safe.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Well? Bet you didn't see that one coming:) Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: Argh! No! Not the cheese, anything but that! My plotbunny was very upset by the prospect of no cheese, and so helped this chapter come faster:) Thank you for the lovely feedback guys, it keeps me writing.

Chapter 9

A murmur of voices penetrated Imogen's befuddled mind, and she opened her eyes to see four strangers standing in the corner of her room, with no Toad in sight. She shot out of bed, only to have her legs turn to jelly and end up on the floor. In instinct, she switched to her wolf power, the one with the most chance of helping her to get away from these people. The eldest, a man in his early thirties, with a shock of blue hair, stepped forwards a few feet, before crouching on his haunches to meet her at eye level. He spoke with a light lilt, of someone who had picked up a local accent, "You have no need to be afraid, sister. You are with mutants who mean you no harm. I am Reflux, an old acquaintance of Toad's."

"We're in Edinburgh?" He nodded. "Where's Mort?"

A strange shadow passed across Reflux's face, but it was gone in a moment, "He is gone."

"Gone?" Strength enough had returned to her limbs, enough to stand. Her amber wolf eyes narrowed, "Where is he?" A low growl resonated in her throat.

Reflux sighed, gesturing for the other three mutants to leave as he rose, "I am sorry, Chaos. He told me to tell you that he was sorry, but this was the only way to keep you safe. There are so many mutants here that you can be anonymous, and without Toad, you cannot be found by other means. You are invisible, and safe. No one will ever know that this is where you came for refuge."

"So they'll follow him?" He nodded, "They'll catch him!"

"Toad can take care of himself."

"No he can't!" Tears were collecting in Imy's eyes. So much had happened, so much she couldn't cope with. Mort had been a constant, and now he was gone too. "He thinks he can, but he's wrong! The stupid arse, doesn't he get it? He can be used to get to me. Magneto knows that I care for him now; he knows Mort isn't loyal to him, and will use him to get me to cooperate."

"Then I am truly sorry, Chaos, that you believe that." Reflux shook his head, "We are still serving breakfast, if you want to join us." He left.

Imogen blinked, confused at the statement. Still feeling woozy from whatever had happened on the motorway, she stretched, making the decision to stay in her wolf form, as she was in a home of mutants. What had Reflux meant? And how the hell did he know Toad? She had been under the impression that Mort hadn't ever had any real friends before her.

As Imy made for the door, her eyes fell on the dishevelled bed covers, where a dark item of clothing had been laid on top of her while she had slept. It was Toad's hoodie, worn and splattered with dark stains that Imogen didn't need to guess the origin of. Silently, she picked it up and slipped it on. It was ridiculously large on her, practically swallowing her whole, but it was warm, and the only part of her friend that she had left. Tears welled in her eyes, which she brushed away violently. Whether she could do this or not wasn't the issue. Whether she could cope as her body and mind grew and changed out of her control was a matter she could ignore. The point of fact was that she wasn't staying. She would find Toad whether he wanted her to or not, whatever it took.

* * *

There was only so long you could run for. Only so long you could hide, and for Mort, that was not long at all. A blur, and then a sharp blow to the head as a mutant marked with an Omega symbol knocked Toad to the ground. The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped shut was an old face, burnt strangely down one side where it had been unmarred before, and an eloquent English accent ordering, "Pick him up, and let's get going. I want that girl found."

* * *

Imogen was silent for most of the day, various scenarios and ideas flitting through her head like dragonflies. The world seemed to exist at an angle; at a different degree from her, as if she was invisible. The more she thought, the more she focused on the one possibility that she did not want to accept. The only way she could get the last of her family back. Sighing, she rose, and then wandered off to find Reflux, and hopefully answers. 

The electric blue hair was hard to miss, even in a sea of mutants. She had discovered that the base was not underground, as the name might suggest, but actually a manor of a rich benefactor; belonging to the father of a mutant, from what she understood. While like Xavier's in that respect, it was more of an anonymous rest house, where anyone could come and go as they pleased, talking to everyone or no one as they so desired. "Reflux, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They began to walk back towards the room Imogen had woken up in that morning, where they might get more privacy. "How can I help?"

"You're Mort's friend." There it was again, that dark shadow, "How would you find him?"

"You're assuming others have not done so already."

"Reflux, please."

"He was always good at hiding, and I never really knew him that well, not enough to tell you where he would go. He has no family to speak of, no home. I honestly couldn't tell you."

Imogen sighed, "Thanks anyway." She turned to leave, when her skin prickled. Her wolf senses were picking up a touch of something; guilt. Growling, she whirled, and slammed Reflux against a wall. He reacted in instinct, and Imogen suddenly had the same force slamming into her chest, sending her flying. She landed on her feet, breathing hard, "Who are you?"

"Why did you do that?"

"You're lying, I can smell it on you."

"I am not lying."

There was truth in that statement, making Imogen straighten and regard him closely. She slipped into her Night form in the darkened room to gain more clarity on the situation, "How did you do that?"

"It's my mutation. When I am attacked by another mutant, I catch their power and send it right back at them. Doesn't work on humans, so it took me a long time to realise I was a mutant." He grimaced.

Imogen blinked, "What did you mean, this morning? When you apologised for my beliefs?"

"You are a good person, Chaos. From what Toad told me, you don't like using your mutation. I'm sorry you trusted him, because he is not coming back. He left under the lie that it was for you, when it was for him. He got scared, as pathetic as he is, so he ran."

"You're wrong."

"Why do you hold so much conviction in him?"

"Why do you hold so little?" She retorted.

"Because he is Toad." Reflux shrugged, as if that explained everything.

Imogen's eyes narrowed, "How do you know him? You knew him before Magneto, how?"

Reflux shrugged, "I know him better than you. I grew up with the freak."

Imogen bristled at the terminology, "Mort grew up in an orphanage; he was the only mutant."

"He was the only obvious mutant. I didn't know I was a mutant till he finally grew the balls to kick me back." A sickened grimace spread across Reflux's face, "He was found unconscious against the wall. As I'm ten years older than him, his power shot back was considerably more damaging."

"You bastard."

"You don't think that I regret it? I'm not fifteen years old anymore. We came to a grudging truce, I guess, but he was always creepy, never stood up for himself, and definitely never others. He snapped up the opportunity to join Magneto, to be protected. He's never looked out for anyone."

"Maybe because no one looked out for him?"

"Look, trust me; you are better off without him."

"Reflux, please…"

The man looked up, into her eyes, "Please what?"

"You knew him, I know him, there's a difference. Trust me. Help me."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Things had gone to hell. All over the world. Talk of wars and registrations were the only things covered, and new mutants sprang up all over the world. It had been a week since Magneto's attack and Toad's disappearance, and Imogen felt like she was walking on a gossamer thread, teetering on an edge into an abyss from which there would be no return. All she wanted was to crawl into a tiny corner of the world and shut it all out; to be normal. But to do that, she first needed her brother, and if she needed to fight for him, then she would. "This country gives me the creeps."

"Why?" Imogen gave Reflux a half smile.

"It's too big."

"So it's not the pending Mutant Registration? The guns? The fact that we have about one quid between us and no US dollars?"

"Nope. It's just…big."

"You really did grow up in a bubble, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up, I came with you, didn't I?"

Imogen rolled her eyes. It was true, Reflux had come with her on his own accord, although she suspected it had more to do with closure on the past than anything else. It had taken them a while to work out how to get to America without passports or money. Imogen had simply chosen a night flight and stowed away the first time, but with Reflux that had not been an option. In the end, they had begged the benefactor of the refuge who had, shockingly, agreed. He had been a strange old man, going off on a tangent more than once, but he had seemed nice, on the whole. Against the prejudice of mutants, at least, and against Magneto. Reflux had tried to get her to do it the easy way, just call them and ask, but she had refused. She wanted to talk to someone first, before all the others. It would not be like the last time, she was no longer a scared little girl unsure of her powers or future. Now she was damned sure of what her powers could do – whether she could control them was beside the point – and she definitely knew what her immediate future plans were. "This is it."

"Bloody terrific." He sighed in a long suffering manner, "We're in a wood. I thought we were heading for a school?"

"I thought I told you to shut up? We're going in the back way." Imogen began pulling back overgrowth, revealing a metal door. Bobby had told her about the emergency exit just before she left. It had only been in passing, but he had explained how it was meant to be in case they were attacked and the teachers couldn't help them. Now it was a perfect way in. They ran down the tunnel, Imogen searching for the route that would take them into the main building. It was night, so hopefully only the few nocturnal kids would be up. Finally, "Here, if I just…" The door slid open into familiar wooden corridors.

"Where now?" Reflux's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Logan's room, this way."

"Isn't this the guy with metal claws? Because I doubt he's going to like the wake up."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"No, it's my sodding birthright. Now are you going to move or not?"

It didn't take them long to find Logan's room. Chaos gestured to Reflux to wait outside, before pushing the door open. He was dead to the world, making Imogen rethink her plan of waking him up. Suddenly nudging him, especially considering a rumour she had heard concerning an incident with Rogue, sounded like a bad plan. Instead, she stayed a good distance away, slipping from her Night form into her telekinetic state, picked up the bedside lamp, and whacked it on his head. He shot awake, claws flashing, breathing hard and looking wildly about. Imogen couldn't help but giggle, "Hi Logan."

Wolverine blinked, "Kid? That you?"

"Depends who 'kid' is. If it's Imogen, then yes."

"What the…how the…"

"Doesn't talk much, that one, does he?" Logan's eyes narrowed as a man with bright blue hair came around the door.

Imogen glared, "No, sweetheart, you just talk too much."

"Why have you come back? Where's Toad?"

"Didn't you hear what happened in England? That's why I'm here. Magneto's got him, and I'm going to get him back. Only, I don't know how."

"You could have just asked, Imogen." A soft voice came from behind them spoke up, "At the very least, you could have used the front door."

Reflux yelped, "Jesus! Don't do that!"

Imogen stared impassively at the Professor, "Mort never trusted you, so neither will I. Logan's proved that he's decent. And Reflux is right; you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I would hardly call it sneaking, my dear. I've been tracking Reflux's thoughts since you came within three miles of this place."

Reflux shivered, "Okay, now _that _is creepy."

Imy ignored him, "Where is Toad?"

"Imogen-"

"It's Chaos." She interrupted sharply.

"Very well, Chaos. Toad has rejoined with Magneto."

Reflux's head snapped up and regarded Imogen closely. Logan frowned, "You sure, Professor?"

"I am. I'm sorry, Chaos, but I have been tracking the Brotherhood's movements since the incident a week ago, and he has been involved in a few of their…questionable undertakings."

"Until I see proof, I won't believe you." She folded her arms, "Where is he?"

"Chaos-" Xavier paused, and his gaze turned inward.

Logan rose and stood next the Imogen, "Professor?"

Xavier's gaze shot up, "They're coming. Here. They know we won't fight back for fear of hurting the children. They know we'd rather run."

"_What?_ Why here? Why the hell now?" Logan spat, his claws sliding out.

Chaos felt sick, her headache from her power mingling with nausea, "They're here for me, aren't they? They knew I'd come here."

Reflux shook his head, "No. Only Toad knew you'd come here. You were wrong, Chaos, he turned you over, he's been playing you for fuck's sake!"

"No." She shook her head vigorously, "Why now? He's had tonnes of chances."

"This way they get more mutants to their cause, start a damn war and take down this place in one swoop. And they get you."

"No. He wouldn't…"

"He's a sodding terrorist! Of course he would!"

"Stop this! Both of you!" Xavier silenced them, "You will either help us or leave. Logan, wake everyone. Magneto is not getting this school."

Logan nodded, running outside, yelling, Reflux and Xavier followed, leaving Imogen in the room, tears gathering in her eyes. Now she didn't know what to believe. She closed her eyes, letting her gift roll over her. Everything started here. Her eyes snapped open. So everything would end here.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Everything's coming to a climax! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes: Is this speedy updating or what?! Just for you guys, here is the penultimate chapter:) Thank you for reviewing and enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Callisto." Magneto jerked his head towards Toad, who was standing impassively nearby, "Sort him out, I don't want any incidents once we attack the school."

The mutant nodded, rose, and went over to Mort. He barely reacted as she grabbed his head and pulled it forwards to expose the back of his neck. A slight hissing sound, and then Callisto released him. "Ready."

Magneto quirked a sardonic smile, "I knew humans were good for some things. Is everyone prepared?" There was a murmur of assent from many people out of the darkness, "Then go. Bring as many in alive as you can."

* * *

Chaos stepped out of Logan's room, and walked calmly down the hallway that would eventually take her to the entrance hall and the grounds. Kids were running everywhere, being ushered by teachers and older mutants to the passage that had been used but half an hour previous. A guy ran past her, but then skidded to a halt. A girl collided with him, and fell right through. It was Pete and Kitty, "Imy? When did you get back?"

Imogen turned cold silver eyes on the young mutants, the moonlight from the window playing over her almost shimmering form. Kitty took an involuntary step back as Chaos hissed in an inhuman voice of almost demonic quality, "Move."

"What-" Peter was cut off. In a blast of telekinetic energy, the pair were smashed into the wall, Peter's metallic body making huge fissures appear in the plaster. Chaos blinked down on them for a second, before moving on with an eerie grace. The children had fallen silent in terror, and moved out of her way in an almost automatic manner.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Jean swayed slightly into her boyfriend.

"Jean? What is it?" Xavier asked.

"Someone's moving the Earth…" Before Scott could respond, Jean's eyes rolled back into her head, and she had collapsed.

Reflux, who had been with them, turned even paler, "Shit, not again. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Xavier frowned, "What do you mean 'again'?"

"You know the whole thing last week with Magneto? Well, Chaos was on the other side. That's what she said, before she fainted in our refuge, she said that the Earth would move for her. It was chilling; I've never seen a mutant look like that before. And last time, she did it for Toad."

"And now we've told her that Mortimer has abandoned her…"

Reflux swallowed, "We are so screwed."

Scott shook his head, "Why Jean? What's wrong with her?"

"Jean is a class 5 mutant, and I'm beginning to believe Imogen is too. She likely decided to neutralise her only opposition. She's on her own side now."

* * *

A window smashed as a mutant dived through, belching ash and fire at a small boy. Bobby skidded, grabbing him before the heat could touch him, and quickly sent sub-zero temperatures right back at the invader. "Daniel! Come on! You should have gone with Storm!"

"Bobby! Look out!" Jubilee yelled from behind him, giving him just enough time to duck as she sent a flurry of electricity over his head at a slimy fluorescent mutant who was hanging from a light. Rogue and Pyro came running from the opposite direction, two other small children in tow, "We've got Mary and Rahne. You got Daniel?"

"Yeah. That's all of them. We need to go, now!"

"Why?" A voice from behind the group made Bobby, Pyro and Jube turn and ignite their powers, but not throw them.

Jubilee blinked, "Imogen?"

"I am Chaos." The three small children shrank back into the teenagers as her voice reverberated within the halls.

Bobby's voice shook slightly as he moved to half cover Rogue and Rahne with his body, "Uh, okay. Chaos, what is going on?"

Her silver eyes regarded them for a moment, before replying, "I am going to destroy it."

"What?"

She smiled reassuringly, her eyes darkening and swirling as if the universe gathered there, "Everything."

"Oh god-" Bobby began walking backwards, forcing the others to do the same in the confines of the small corridor. Energy began to build in Chaos' palms, "Run!"

Chaos rolled her eyes, allowing the energy to dwindle to a glimmer as the small group ran around the corner. She would deal with them later; for now they were inconsequential. First there was Magneto, Xavier, and the betrayer Toad. As soon as they were dealt with, she would awaken her sister, and the Phoenix would rise to meet her.

* * *

Reflux dived out of the way before he could be crushed. He hated fighting, he'd never really done it, preferring to ignore the troubles and just get on with his life, but now he had no choice. The Brotherhood vastly outnumbered the X Men, and they needed all the help they could get. For some reason, he felt as if all this was his fault. Everything, Imogen's imbalance, Magneto's obsession, all eventually led back to Toad, and thus, Reflux. He had never been a particularly angry or violent person, but right now, he felt as if the only solution to this was to stop Toad; something he should have done years ago, but was too scared to do so.

The Juggernaut wheeled around, "Stop moving you blue haired prat!"

Reflux turned, breathing hard. Although he was comfortable in his mutation, he really didn't feel like testing out against this guy. He'd probably get flattened. "Sorry to be a bother!" He was caught off guard as a blast of fire came from his right, catching his attention from the mutant in front, who had started his charge. "Shit!" He flung his arms up in a defensive gesture, and felt the heat scorch his clothes as the fire was rebounded back without any control or direction, hitting anyone and everything. And then he was flying. Through the air, until he hit a tree and fell to the ground. His chest felt like it was trying to explode and contract and the same time, and he found himself spitting out way too much blood. He had been right, the Juggernaut was more powerful; he was lucky to have survived with his neck intact.

Reflux found himself on the edge of the grounds, having been propelled far away from the fighting. The scene was utter carnage. From the school, teenagers were running, still in their nightclothes, to help their teachers. A blur of white came from one, freezing a nearby mutant, while another seemed to crackle with a blue energy. They seemed to be trying to get to Logan, who was the closest. Reflux frowned. He had been around mutants for long enough, sometimes even helping in counselling those who came for refuge, and he knew movements like that. They was scared shitless, but not what they were running into, it was from something they were running from.

A whistling reached Reflux, making the branches and the leaves above him quiver. It rose in pitch, melding with the sounds of destruction from the battle, rising in a cacophony that seemed to swirl around each mutant like a poisonous cocoon. And then the whole front of the mansion exploded outwards in a spray of glass, rubble and shrapnel that flew at the fighting before slowing in mid air, and begin to collect and swirl in a tornado of ruin. It collected and rose, spinning faster and faster, causing most of the fighting to stop in wonder and terror. Everyone began backing away, out of range of the tornado, and then it all fell to the ground, as if the gravity of the Earth had taken back its control. Silence reigned, and for a moment no one spoke in the still night air. Until Xavier spoke, his voice carrying over the heads of all gathered, "I hope you are happy now, Eric. You have no idea what you have unleashed."

Reflux stood painfully, walking slowly down the lawn. He watched, with all the others, as a young woman of slight build stepped lightly out onto the fallen rubble, her bare toes curling around the stone with her movements. A light breeze caught up some dust, causing it to create patterns around her legs. Black hair to her waist, streaked with spun silver, and eyes of white gold. A fallen angel. An angel of Chaos, who had obliterated the runaway girl. She smiled coldly, addressing Magneto, "You wanted a war. A war between mutants, humans, and those in between."

The old mutant stepped forwards, "Yes, my dear, I did. And I believe that you could be paramount to our cause."

"Yes." Chaos murmured, "But it is my war now."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So, what do you think? Please press that little button and share your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: Sigh, yes this is the last chapter:)

Chapter 12

It was sad to think that even with a common enemy, most of the Brotherhood had still presumed that they were to destroy the X Men, refusing the join with them to stop Chaos. Not that they would have survived in doing so. She calmly walked through the carnage as if it was her home, summoning an array of different mutations in combination or single attacks. Reflux watched in growing fear as she made her way in his direction. She displayed none of the compassion or humanity that he had seen from Imogen; that person was gone. And the infuriating thing was that the only person who would have been able to stop her was Toad, but he was fighting for the other side; no one could get through to her now.

Indecision reigned within Reflux. He could fight or flee. To fight would be to die, but once Chaos got out into the world, the likely end would be death anyway. A sharp blow to his ribs made up the decision for him, as he found himself on the ground, staring up at the mutant he had once terrorised as a child. "Toad-" Reflux was cut off as the green mutant attacked him, only just saved as his waning power flung the man backwards. His whole body ached, and he had never felt this exhausted or helpless in his life, but as Toad flipped gracefully to his feet, Reflux's brain began to re-engage. Something was…weird, "Toad, stop! We have to stop Chaos!"

A flying leap and a punch at his head caught Reflux off guard, and he couldn't mount a defence fast enough, sending him rolling. This was wrong. Something was wrong. No one fought like this, especially not Toad. There was no cockiness, no backchat, just a complete blankness and a desire to fight. Even if he was in some sort of zone, or whatever assassin fighters might call it, there would be no way that Toad could resist some snarky remark when fighting his childhood bully. What if… "You." A simple remark, filled with a cold distaste. "You will die."

Both men turned towards the voice. Chaos stood facing them, her eyes a myriad of colours. Reflux's breath caught in his throat, "No! Chaos! Wait! I was wrong, okay? Toad never betrayed you. He-"

An inhuman scream pieced the air as white fire and black lightening gathered as one around Chaos' body. The collective energy radiated light and heat, making the air around them dance and crackle. Without any further thought, Chaos sent all her anger and all her power towards Toad, who simply stood there, facing the enemy. Simultaneously, Reflux jumped sideways, sending Toad's still form flying sideways, and catching the full force of Chaos' wrath. By pure luck, or perhaps simple spirit, Reflux managed to send back a small fraction of Chaos' power right back at her before he was engulfed and screamed his death.

Chaos staggered, slipping to one knee, but on the whole was unharmed. A few feet away, Toad sat up groggily, flicking his head to the side and blinking detachedly at the tiny pile of ash that remained where he had been standing. He remembered fighting, he remembered a pain in his neck, and he remembered…oh god no. Reflux. Imogen. He turned his head to watch his once best friend rise to her feet and crack her neck. Her eyes turned to him, cold and unfeeling, and it was all his fault. He had made a promise to himself to protect her, and he had done the complete opposite. This had to end. Now.

"Chaos, wait."

"No! You lied and you acted. You need to die. You want your war, Mortimer?" He flinched as she spat his birth name at him like a swear word, "Then you shall die in it!"

"Imogen please! I'm sorry! I should never have left you. You're right, I deserve to die, but you don't and that's the way you're going! If you carry on like this, it'll all be over, you won't be you anymore; you'll just be a monster like all those you despised."

"Stop it! Imogen is gone; she was weak and pathetic and couldn't control her power. I am Chaos."

Toad swallowed, knowing he was treading on a bridge of eggshells over a very deep hole, "You are both. One can't exist without the other." He took a deep breath, "You should be able to understand that, Psy."

Chaos blinked in utter shock, one part of her wanting to tear him to shreds, the other part of her trying to remember where she had heard that name before. She shook it off face hardening, "I'm going to kill you now, Mortimer."

Toad paled, "Oh fuck." He leapt out of the way, just as the ground was wrenched up in front of him, as if Chaos had simply shaken a rug, "Imogen, stop it! I'm sorry, I really am."

Lightening shot over his head as Chaos rose up into the air in a cloud of static. Everywhere, people were dying, running. It really was the end of the world. Toad looked up into his friend's eyes, making up his mind. Folding his arms, he held the gaze of the mutant, unblinking, "Fine then. So kill me. Kill you friend, Imy, because I will never stop loving you. I will never stop believing in you, even if you stopped believing in me." He closed his eyes, breaking her gaze, "I trust you."

And then the lightening hit and he was falling.

* * *

A light breeze blew across the hill and through the streets, heralding the coming autumn. Imogen shivered slightly in her thin t-shirt, smiling softly as a strong arm wrapped itself around her. "Ready to go home?" The soft cocky accent, still slightly raspy and raw from the incident a month previous, murmured in her ear.

Imogen smiled, "I want to see the sun set over the castle first. Katie recommended it."

Mort sighed mockingly, "It's only a bloody castle."

Imy hit him lightly, "But it's beautiful, and peaceful."

Mort didn't reply, only pulled Imogen closer to him and stared out towards Edinburgh Castle. He still could hardly believe that they were both still alive, safe, together, and, most importantly, in their right minds. They hadn't stayed long at Xavier's, just long enough for the memorial to say goodbye to Reflux and all the others. They had been damn lucky, hell, they should be dead. He still remembered the feel of electricity run through his body as Chaos' power had completely overloaded through her own emotion and desolation. There was now a huge crater in the grounds of the mansion. They should have both been killed by the power of the explosion, but, somehow, they had found themselves waking up a week later in the infirmary with Dr Jean Grey looking down at them. "Mort?" Imogen's voice punctured the quiet evening.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"'Bout wot?"

"Everything. Magneto's still out there, and now with this cure…" She shivered again, "The war's still coming."

"We'll cope. If we were meant to die anytime soon, I think fate would probably have got bored and finished us off last month."

"This is going to be bigger than last time, isn't it? It's going to be worse, involve more people. The Phoenix is still going to rise. No one will be able to escape the war, will they? Not even us."

Toad sighed, "No, love. It's coming."

Imy curled into his chest, "Shit."

Mort let out a breathy laugh and kissed her lightly through her hair, "Yeah."

**FIN**

Author Notes: So there you go, all done:) Thank you for the lovely support you gave this story, and now I only ask that you take the time to give me one last review, even if you haven't before. Just let me know what you thought of it:)


End file.
